<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The aftermath by farah_dowling_silva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141136">The aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/farah_dowling_silva/pseuds/farah_dowling_silva'>farah_dowling_silva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/farah_dowling_silva/pseuds/farah_dowling_silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries, but basically auntie Farah and little Sky both had nightmares and Saul is there to comfort them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Farah Dowling &amp; Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a quite bright beam of light settled itself on Saul's face, he frowned and moaned in disapproval. He stretched his hand, expecting to find a certain mind fairy sleeping next to him, but instead his hand landed on an empty spot. This made him raise his head and look around his bedroom, blinking and trying to adjust his eyes to the light coming from the window. </p>
<p>The specialist stopped his gaze at Farah, dressed in one old black T-shirt of his, her hair- a tangled mess, sitting by the window. Saul ran his hand through his hair and sat up. "How long have you been up for?" he asked, his voice raspy. </p>
<p>Farah turned to face him. The dark circles formed under her eyes gave him the answer. This was the third night in a row she couldn't sleep. He had counted them. </p>
<p>"Why didn't you wake me up, Farah?" he asked, getting up from the bed and approaching her. He sat opposite her, nothing on him except his boxers. Farah shrugged "You had a rough day training the specialists, thought you needed the rest."</p>
<p>"You're one to talk" said Saul with a playful smile, but they both could feel the concern behind his words.</p>
<p>Farah couldn't sleep recently. Every time she would close her eyes, she would have nightmares about Rosalind. Either it would be about the time she trained her, the day they had destroyed Aster Dell, or  her former mentor escaping her prison. Usually she would wake up startled and covered in sweat, with Saul by her side, looking worried. He would then hold her in his arms, trying to calm her down.</p>
<p>It's been 4 years since Aster Dell. Of course they were still thinking about it, one way or another. They knew that they could never forget about what happened there. Nor should they. Such things, no matter how painful, had to be remembered in order to never be repeated. </p>
<p>Saul placed his hand over hers, massaging her knuckles with his thumb. Farah looked back through the window at the school fields. The sun was rising, the grass was still wet and there was a small fog. The sun was bathing the castle in light. "It changed so much after her, didn't it" was all she could say.</p>
<p>"It did, you changed it. Made it better. I didn't know it was possible for someone to be happy here" said Saul, remembering for a second his time at Alfea under Rosalind's command. He closed his eyes at the memories and opened them again with a sigh. </p>
<p>Noticing tears forming in the corners of Farah's brown eyes and were now threatening to fall, he leaned and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then cupped her face with his hands. "Hey, hey, hey. Listen to me, Farah. This is in the past. The students are safe now. We are safe, you hear me?" She did a small nod, trying to calm herself down. The fairy leaned her forehead against Saul's and closed her eyes. They stayed like this for a bit. It was true. Her students were safe and so was she. Rosalind couldn't do a thing from where she was. Yet, Farah just couldn't let her guard down. Didn't believe she ever will. Just like she knew Saul couldn't. Even though they were both much more calm and peaceful now, and just happy in general, they would always be soldiers. For better or worse, that's what Rosalind made of them.</p>
<p>Saul wrapped his arm around her and held her close, breathing her sweet scent. Seeing her like this always made him sad and angry. Four years since they overpowered Rosalind, but the damage she had done was still visible. </p>
<p>Farah's eyes changed they color and were now shining in blue. The fairy sensed that someone was feeling scared and was approaching the room. Since this was Saul's bedroom, and considering how early it was, there was no mistake as to who it was.</p>
<p>"You might want to put some clothes on" said Farah, her eyes back to their almond brown. </p>
<p>The quiet knocking on the door came just as Saul had dressed himself in a pair of loose trousers and a black sweater. He opened the door and to no one's surprise - there was Sky in his pajamas, holding a little figurine of a soldier in his right hand. His blonde hair was all over the place and his eyes were red. </p>
<p>Saul crouched down, so that he could look him in the eyes. "Bad dream, Sky?" he asked with concern in his voice, already knowing the answer. The little boy nodded and Saul got up and moved away from the door, letting him in.</p>
<p>Sky still held tight the little toy in his hand, as he sat on the bed. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?" asked the specialist, sitting next to the child. The blonde boy took a breath and answered as fast as he could, quietly "It wasn't a bad dream, really, at least at the begging. It was a good one. Dad was in it." With the sleeve of his pajama he wiped the corners of his eyes.</p>
<p>This didn't shook Saul. He took a deep breath and calmly asked the boy what happened in his dream.</p>
<p>"I  don't remember much about it but... Me and dad, we were in the forest, just walking. Everything was peaceful. He was telling me about a mission he had been on" here Sky stopped to take a breath. "But then at least a dozen of monsters appeared from nowhere and attacked us. He started to fight them, but new ones were coming. I also had a sword and tried to help him, but for some reason couldn't move." His eyes had become watery once more. "They had overpowered him and were getting closer to me. Then, I woke up." </p>
<p>The boy finished his story and looked up at Saul, who put his arm around Sky's shoulders. "It was only a dream, Sky, it's okay." He tried to calm the boy and ruffled his blonde hair. </p>
<p>Farah, who was now standing at the door frame of the bathroom, dressed in her pink blouse and dark blue trousers from yesterday, with her hair placed in a messy bun behind her head, a few strings of it hanging around her face, had heard the conversation. She couldn't help but feel for the boy who had lost his father. And for Saul, who she knew was feeling Sky's pain harder than anyone. </p>
<p>As the specialist noticed her, he began "You know, we all have dreams like this one sometimes. Even auntie Farah." Sky looked at the fairy with a raised brow and she nodded at him. "Really?" the boy asked, unbelievingly. </p>
<p>"Yes, really" answered Farah with a small chuckle, as she sat to Sky's left. "I even had one tonight as well." This made the child feel less alone, understood. He wasn't alone, since apparently even the most powerful fairies and strongest specialists had nightmares. He turned to face her and asked "Were you scared?"</p>
<p>"I was, yes." answered Farah honestly and sensed that Sky wasn't feeling so scared now. He loosened the grip on the little figurine in his hand. As he was looking at the fairy, he noticed that her eyes were also a little red, like his own, so he wrapped his hands around her neck and pulled her in a hug, catching her by surprise. </p>
<p>Farah stared at Saul, who was just smiling, seeing them like this. They both knew and admired how kind and thoughtful Sky was, even at such young age. The boy, even though distressed by his own nightmare, was able to put it aside in order to comfort her. Farah would always say to Saul that this was because the specialist was raising him so well, although he would never admit it and take the compliment. After all, he was the reason Sky was growing up without his father, and to take care of the boy was the least he could do. He would always say that the boy's good qualities were thanks to Andreas and would prefer to end the conversation there.</p>
<p>The fairy returned the hug and closed her eyes. Everything was worth it, for moments like this. Nothing, not even Rosalind could take this from them. </p>
<p>Farah relaxed and opened her eyes, as Saul gently placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. </p>
<p>"Don't worry, auntie Farah, it was just a dream." At this words, as both of them let go of the other one, Farah nodded "I promise, I will try to remember that."  "And uncle Saul will be here to protect us if anything happens, right?" asked the child and looked up to the specialist, who put a hand on his shoulder "Always. Although," he said as he got up "you will be able to do so very soon as well, young man. You're becoming quite the fighter yourself, you know." </p>
<p>Hearing that made Sky smile. Saul bended down and the boy took the offer. The pair turned around now with the specialist carrying the boy in a piggy ride. "Now, how about we go grab something to eat and then maybe we can show auntie Farah the new movement with the sword I taught you." </p>
<p>"Oh, auntie Farah, you have to see it! Please, please" begged the child and Saul followed his example by making puppy eyes, at which Farah couldn't hold her laugh any longer. </p>
<p>"Well, I don't see a reason why not." she said, defeated. </p>
<p>"And how about we chase auntie Farah to the kitchen and if we catch her before she gets there, she has to spend the entire day with us and not working, what do you say?" asked Saul with a playful smile on his face, as Sky nodded in approval.</p>
<p>"Saul!" said Farah with little annoyance in her voice, not being fine with the idea of ditching her paperwork. "You know I have plenty of work to do as it is." said the fairy.</p>
<p>"Then I suggest you start running." said Saul seriously. "You can have ten seconds ahead, auntie Farah." added Sky and managed to sound just as serious as the specialist.</p>
<p>Farah raised a brow at them and said "You're unbelievable," not taking this seriously.</p>
<p>"Ten." counted Saul with a perfectly calm face. "Nine." continued Sky, and the fairy's face changed, as she ran through the door, allowing herself to smile only after she left the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! If you're reading this, I hope you enjoyed the fanfic. Also, I would like to apologize for any mistakes made, English is not my first language.<br/>Farah and Saul caught my eye when I started to watch the series and they are probably the main reason I managed to finish it. Feel free to leave a comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>